


Locker Rooms

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway decides to freshen himself after a long workout by hitting the showers. Little does he know, Iceland is in the shower next to his and Norway decides to take things up a notch when he discovers who's on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet gift for Vanja! This is based on her AU where Iceland is more muscular and buff. She wanted a steamy make-out in a gym locker room with Norway and Iceland and Ice is the more dominate man. I promised months ago I’d finish this but I never did. Recently she did a drawing of my babies, Edvard and Vesa, and when I asked what she wanted in return, she reminded me out this AU.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Norway walked through the empty hallway, the strap of his large red sports bag rested on his shoulder and an empty water bottle in hand. He ran his hand through his hair as he exhaled. He was physically drained and sweaty but to him that meant he did a good job. He was upset that he was walking through these halls for the last time. He loved coming to this gym to keep him active but traffic had been dwindling for years and the owners, who Norway thought were absolute sweethearts, just couldn’t keep paying their bills. He knew for a long time this day would come but the disappointment doesn’t come any easier. He’s not sure if he’ll ever find a place like this again.   
  
He tossed the empty bottle into the trash bin and headed straight for the nearby locker rooms. Upon entering, the room was empty but he could faintly hear the sounds of running water. Norway’s curiosity peaked. He didn’t think anyone would still be around, especially when the majority of the people he saw in the building left more than half an hour ago. But nevertheless he put it passed him as he tried to focus on his own needs. He was in dire need of a shower and the faster he got it out of the way, the faster he could head for home and curl up in bed with a good book. Heading towards his locker, he took out his keys and inserted one of the smaller keys into the lock that opened it up. He tossed his bag inside and soon began removing his clothing and shoes. He temporary threw them inside the locker and grabbed a white towel from the top shelf and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed some soap and shampoo and entered the shower area and saw on curtain closed while the rest were open, signally they were ready for use. He quickly got settled within the shower next to the occupied one and turned on the taps. He quietly hummed a little tune as he scrubbed himself down. The taps in the shower next to him turned off but Norway didn’t notice. But what Norway did notice was the familiar voice that called out him from behind the curtain.   
  
“Nore, didn’t expect to see you here tonight.”   
  
Norway chuckled, “I could say the same for you. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”   
  
Iceland simply rolled his eyes in response, “Very funny. I’m not a kid anymore.”   
  
“Is that so?” he teased, “I know, I’m just pulling your leg.” Silence fell between them briefly but Norway was quick to pick up the conversation once more. But something else was on the man’s mind as a devious smile soon appeared on his face.   
  
“Ice, do you think you could come in here? This tap is _stiff_ and only you can fix it.”    
  
Norway hoped that his brother would catch on to the hint of what he wants and Iceland certainly didn’t miss a beat as he pulled the curtain open, “Gladly,” was all he said as he stepped in and tossed the towel onto the floor as he went straight for a kiss, pulling him close as warm water continuously flowed down on them. Much to Norway’s delight, Iceland was more forward and took control as he pushed the older nation up against the cold and wet tile wall and deepened the kiss. A groan escaped his mouth when Iceland’s lips left his and soon found them buried in his neck, lavishing his skin with both gentle and rough kisses while making his way across his shoulder. Neither nation could keep their hands in one place as they freely roamed and explored familiar territory. When Norway’s hands slowly made their way down Iceland’s arms, he took notice of how shapely they had become. Oh god yes, this was perfect, he thought. He gasped when his mind wandered in anticipation of what was to come.    
  
Iceland took advantage of the moment and lowered his hand to touch his brother’s half-harden member. A curse escaped his lips as he groaned in satisfaction but he desperately wanted more. Norway’s hands find their place as he pulled them closer together once more and grinded his hips against his for more friction. The water has gone cold but neither of them cares as their moans came muffled in between kisses.   
  
“You forgot to shave my dear brother,” he finally says when they break apart. Iceland smiles in return when a chuckle escaped his lips. “So did you,” he says before placing a gentle kiss on Norway’s swollen lips. Things became quiet between the two as held each other under cold water. Iceland rested his head against Norway’s shoulder while he played with Iceland’s hair. But Norway is the first to change the mood again when he reaches to his brother’s ear and whispers, “We’re not finished here,” as his hands trailed down his brother’s backside and firmly gripped his butt, separating the cheeks teasingly. Oh yes, they were far from finished. The second Iceland walked into that shower, there was no turning back. But luckily for Norway, Iceland had no intention of leaving him hanging. What kind of brother would he be if he did such a thing? He just hoped they wouldn’t be caught by the owners. But when Norway pulled him back in with another kiss, it’s a signal that he couldn’t have cared less if they were caught or not. Norway’s not leaving until they’re both satisfied. And he will definitely make sure that what Norway wants, Norway will get.


End file.
